lego_doctor_who_series_encylopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Ninth Doctor (BloodLoomis Productions)
The Ninth Doctor is the ninth incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. He is voiced by Cameron Hughes. This Doctor is a pleasant and somewhat foppish man who hides his darkest fears behind a mask of humour and eccentricity. Character History Shortly after regenerating from his eighth incarnation, the Ninth Doctor arrived on Earth in the year 2015, where he was taken care of by Jessica Hampton, who took a strange liking to the mysterious traveller. With Jess' help, the Doctor was able to thwart an invasion attempt by a legion of creatures trying to escape from a negative dimension, but at the cost of Jess' boyfriend, Joe. To try and help her cope with the loss of Joe, the Doctor decided to take Jess on as his companion. Early Adventures The Ninth Doctor and Jess visited a number of exotic locations during their early travels together, with a particularly common destination being Earth in a variety of time periods. Arriving in a city in the year 6000, the Doctor and Jess came face to face with an elite duo of Sontarans who planned on converting the city into a base of operations from which they could defend themselves against the Rutans. After seemingly killing Jess, the Sontarans forced the Doctor to help them, but Jess' death turned out to be a ruse, and the Doctor prevented the Sontaran takeover, although not without loss of life. After repairing the randomiser inside the TARDIS, the Doctor took Jess to Sleepy Hollow during the 19th Century, where they solved the mystery of the Headless Horseman. A frequent goal for the Ninth Doctor was choosing a holiday destination for the two of them, which rarely ever went according to plan. This is first seen when he and Jess arrived on the Vanguard, an interstellar hotel that was, unbeknown to its guests, the breeding ground for a Nestene army. With the help of Baxton, an agent for MI12, and Hank, a handyman, the Doctor and Jess destroyed the Vanguard, along with the Autons that had invaded. The Doctor and Jess then embarked for Egypt, where they seemingly fought Cleopatra and an undead army. Darker Encounters Shortly after leaving Egypt, the Doctor and Jess arrived onboard a grey, metal ship, which in actuality was a decaying TARDIS. Within the twisting passageways inside was a celestial being known as the Nihil, a creature almost as old as time itself that sought to drain the Doctor of his lifeblood and hijack his TARDIS so as to devour as much time energy as possible anywhere in the universe. The Nihil was defeated when the Doctor tricked it into taking the TARDIS back to the dawn of time, just so that the Nihil could be destroyed by an unnamed race of monsters who lived at the dawn of time. Although this ordeal ended with the Doctor and Jess eating sorbet on a beach, it was an indicator of dark times ahead for this Doctor. The Doctor and Jess would go on to battle some of the Doctor's greatest enemies, such as the Cybermen, who lured the Doctor to their cloaked ship disguised as a Gothic house, where they planned to make him their Controller. The Doctor managed to restore the memories of Carstairs, the cybernetic butler of the house and the ship was destroyed. The Doctor was soon forced to fight another evil from his past: the Mara, who had taken over the minds of the staff of an asylum in the 1990s. The Mara also possessed Jess as well, leading the Doctor to enlist the help of Burrell, the psychic cleaner of the asylum to aid him. Ancient evils from the depths of the universe found themselves thwarted by the Doctor also, such as the supposedly mythological Dwellers of Darkness, and the alien warlord Trataxl, who took over the mind of one of his disciples, Coldeen, although in this case it was Mitchell, an archaeologist who was responsible for the defeat of Trataxl. Return of the Vultures The Ninth Doctor's darkest hour arguably arrived with the monstrous Vultures, a race of creatures from the dawn of time that were imprisoned by the Doctor during his fifth incarnation. The Vultures were capable of wiping out anything from existence, and set their sights on Gallifrey. The Time Lords enlisted the help of not only this Doctor, but the Shalka Doctor as well, a mysterious incarnation who remains unknown. The two Doctors worked together with Caldril, the Castellan on Gallifrey, to send the Vultures where they came from and saved Gallifrey. The Doctor was offered the presidency on Gallifrey, but was horrified at the idea of such responsibility, and so continued his travels with Jess, briefly dropping her off on Earth for a short rest. The Jess Paradox Returning to collect Jess, the Doctor realised that he had actually arrived three years too early, therefore was a stranger to his companion. He took her to the paradise planet Luar, where he told her of their future travels and how he would always be able to take care of her. He then wiped her memory of the event to prevent an immense paradox. Jess was not told of this when the Doctor arrived at the right time. Shortly after this, the Doctor decided to don a new costume, a purple ensemble complete with badge, and took Jess home for Christmas, but not before having to escape the world of the Celestial Toymaker. In the process of doing so, the console room was destroyed, forcing the Doctor to rebuild it. Personality The Ninth Doctor is mostly a friendly, talkative, and somewhat impatient man. He is quick to accept anyone he meets and is always ready to help those in need. His quirks can often irritate others, such as his overly jovial nature towards his foes, a trait he often uses to taunt his opponents and gain an advantage. This humour generally sees itself manifest in insults and jabs at whatever evil he might be facing, although in some rare cases, such as with the Mara, he was more hesitant to try and provoke it. His light exterior hides a slightly flawed soul, one which is often plagued by uncertainty as to whether he is acting morally. He is also shown to believe strongly in the greater good, as seen when he plans on killing a human just so the rest of the universe could be saved. Notable behaviour quirks include an obsession with varieties of tea, such as earl grey and chamomile, although this was seemingly a post-regenerative quirk. He also holds a certain fondness for antiques, as seen in his TARDIS console room, and in his possession of a valuable watch. His childish side can be seen on multiple occasions, such as his insistence on replacing the tool shed onboard the TARDIS with an arcade, and his interaction with the mysterious Shalka Doctor borders on petty agruments of one-upmanship. Costume The Ninth Doctor dons a 'boring' costume shortly after sealing the dimensional rip responsible for the Negatives' passage to our world. The costume is comprised of a pinstripe grey coat with matching trousers, and a lighter grey waistcoat, topped with a blue cravat. Although the Doctor saw few issues with the costume, Jess would often comment on the fact that it looked too grey. The Doctor's second costume was much more vibrant, and reflected his childish side more potently. It consisted of a purple coat with matching trousers, a bright orange waistcoat, black shirt and green cravat. A big yellow badge sits on the lapel of the coat. When on the surface of a planet, the Doctor will don a purple fedora in the same shade as the rest of the costume. Apperances Season 1 (2015-2016) # The Minus Men # The Chrome Legion # The Doctor of Sleepy Hollow # The Plastain Operation # Army of the Nestenes # Devour # Horror of the Cybermen # The Fanged Worshippers # Lair of the Mara # From Behind the Sofa # The Cult of Blood # The Sins of the Time Lords # The Dawn of Time Specials (2016-) # Antecedent (Children in Need Special) # Playthings